


5ever

by BlueLion23



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :P, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character dies, Crack, Established Relationship, Heavy/Depressing Shit, I struggled writing this because its so sad;-;, M/M, Major Character Injury, Putting Emoji's In The Tags Because I Don't Know How To Tag And I Am Trying To Pretend I Do, U will cri, i cri, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: A severe accident happens and everyone involved (including you guys reading) suffers





	5ever

Keef was walkin 2 skewl wit his bf Lonce n dey were crossin da rode.

(Dis is so sad btw mak u cri)

Keef sed "bbz wil u luv me 4ever"

Lonce sed "No"

Keef cryed N ran accross da rode b4 da green man came.

He got hit bi a CAR.

Lonce was cryin an went 2 pic up his body.

He was ded.

Lonce whispured 2 his corpse.

"I ment 2 sey I wil luv u FIVE-ever......"

(dat meen he luv him moar dan 4ever...)

 

 

 

Lik dis if u cri evry tim ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and knew immediately that I had to make a Klance fic about it


End file.
